A new BladeBreaker
by Bad Boy Lover 4eva
Summary: Full summary inside


**A NEW BLADEBREAKER**

**Summary**: Hilary has turned goth and in love with Kai, Tyson loves Hilary. Kai takes the team and Hilary to his mansion only to be greeted by his younger sister, Kiara, who Hilary and Ray already know. Hilary seems to be having trouble sorting things out in her head but finally does with help from Kai! Tyson on the other hand is desperatley trying to tell Hilary how he feels about her but when he does Kai hears and hides his jealousy. Anywho read it and find out what goes on.

Pairing: Kai/Hilary

Kiara/Ray

**_Description of Kiara_**

**Kiara: **

crimson eyes

Shoulder length hair – halfway down from the root – black, Halfway up from the ends – blood red

14 years old

**Kiara's Beyblade**:

Black with red markings

Attack ring made of strong metal

Defense ring made out of unbreakable metal

Sort of like the Black Dranzer Beyblade but with, what looks like, 4 thorns

**Kiara's Bitbeast**:

Drusilla

Wolf

Dark fire

Black with red flaming eyes and tribal design's on her fur

**Drusilla's Attacks**:

Black Fire blast

Black Fire wall

Inferno bite

Hurricane of black fire

**_Ages of Hilary and Bladebreakers_**

Hilary: 16.5

Kai: 17

Ray: 17

Tyson: 16

Max: 16

Kenny: 15

_This is only the description of Kiara chapter 1 will be up as soon as i update my other story. Hopefully i'll get most updates done at the weekend!_

_Plz read and review and i do not own beyblade

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The day before the journey starts

"Where's Hilary?" Tyson asked himself.

No one had seen her for the last week, the same with Kai. But he'd phoned saying that everyone should meet at Tyson's today but thing is everyone lives at Michaels when they're not with friends abroad.

"I'm right here," a female voice from behind him said. He turned round to see Hilary with Kai.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Tyson shouted, when he saw Hilary's outfit. He'd shouted so loud Kenny, Max and Ray came running into the room. Their mouth dropped in shock.

Hilary was wearing black baggy goth trousers, black vest top, black leather coat that dragged on the floor ever so slightly, ablack choker with small silver spikes, a silver cross, black and red vans, braclets with samll silver spikes and a slipknot hoody tied round her waist. Her eyeshadow was black, she was wearing black eyeliner and a darkish red lipstick. The make-up made her look older.

"My clothes," Hilary replied.

"Wow Hils. You looks so different," Ray complimented.

"Good to see you," Max said giving her a hug.

"Who's is the hoody?" Kenny asked.

"Mine," Kai replied who was now leaning against a wall.

"Where have you 2 been all week?" Tyson aksed with great concern.

"I took her to a rock concert, bought her some clothes, took her to some parites where there was booze and fags," Kai replied.

"You smoke?" Ray asked Hilary who was busy lighting a fag.

"Yeah," Hilary replied putting her black lighter back i her pocket.

"Hilary can i talk to you in private?" Tyson asked.

"I suppose so," Hilary replied and followed Tyson into the Garden. Hilary smoked the rest of the fag while Tyson gave her a lecture on smoking.

"Whay are you smoking? Why did you go goth? Why did you change?" Tyson asked.

Hilary threw the butt of her fag into the pond.

"Because i wanted to," Hilary replied. That was the only answer she needed to give.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," Tyson said.

"What?" She asked.

But before he could answer Kai came up behind her wrapped his arms round her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey handsome," Hilary said to Kai and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned back to Tyson.

"You 2 are...," Tyson couldn't finish the sentence.

"We're in love with each other," Kai said. Tyon all of a sudden went white.

"Tyson you alright?" Hilary asked.

Tyson walked off without answering.

"Don't worry he'll be fine once he eats something," Kai said. But Hilary still worried.

x Night x----

Hilary was in Tyson's garden, laying on the grass. Looking up at the stars.

"They're almost as beautiful as you tonight but not quite," a male voice said from behind her. She sat up and turned round to see her wonderful boyfriend. She smiled. He layed on the grass next to her and she cuddled up to him both watching the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"What Tyson is scheming!"

"Why'd do say that?"

"He's been trying to get with you but i knew you didn't like him. I like you alot and i didn't want you to get hurt going out with him and it being a disaster."

"I love you so much Kai. You won't leave me will you?" she asked looking at Kai.

"No of course not. i love you too much to let you go. and if i ever upset you tell me so that i don't make the same mistake again!" he replied looking down at her staring into her eyes seeing love!

"ok." she responded and they continued to watch the stars whilst being watching by Tyson in the shadows.

TYSON POV----

That bastard! i'll kill him for this. he knew i like her. he stole my bird.

I watched the happy couple enjoying each others company

Enjoy your time together for tomorrow it will start to be destroyed.

END OF TYSON POV----

He walked off silently with an evil look upon his face.

* * *

Well chappie 1 was short hope you like the new story and i'll try to keep this and my toher story going.

R&R i don't own beyblade


End file.
